Ephemeral
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Takes place after Caius defeats Noel. Only two people are left in the world, and Yeul wants to experience everything she possibly can. Noel x Yeul. High T.


**Ephemeral**

Immortality was a terrible fate. At least, that is what Caius had told him as they battled it out, one wishing for death's release, the other trying to keep the last dredges of humanity alive. In the end, he hadn't been strong enough. Caius had left him, staring down in disappointment and contempt at his protégé's weakness.

And so, that is how Noel found himself, gasping for breath at the older man's retreat. With only two people left on the planet, it was with mixed feelings that he returned to where Yeul was, to let her know what had happened.

She looked up when she heard his approaching footsteps, and Noel shook his head as he heaved his swords over his shoulder.

"It's over," he said quietly, a finality to his words. "He left."

He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that what he'd trained for his entire life took place at last, but without the results he'd been hoping for. He looked over at the blue-haired teen, realizing what it all meant.

"Now it's just the two of us," Yeul echoed his thoughts, sadness reflected in her green eyes.

Noel nodded, the loneliness of the last two people alive stretching out across the massive expanse around them. Yeul bowed her head, hands clasped together, almost as if in mourning for the millions of lives that had once walked the ground.

"It's okay, Yeul," Noel walked over to her, trying to inject a cheerful, confident note into his voice. "We'll get through this. One day, I'm going to find a way to take you to where there are other people, and that way you'll never be alone! I'll always be here by your side to make sure you're safe, and that no one ever harms you. So cheer up!"

The teen gazed at him before giving a hesitant smile. Nothing was as simple as the brunet was trying to make it out to be. But she would humor him, at least, until he found out the truth.

She turned away to gaze back at the oracle she was standing before. Noel seemed puzzled by her action, and proceeded to inquire about her well-being.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry? Should I get you something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Noel."

The brunet grinned as he hurried off, promising to find something delicious for supper.

Yeul placed a hand on the oracle, closing her eyes. She could feel it, her time was going to come to a close soon enough. Noel must know this, at least on some level. Caius had to have passed on the information to him before he died. But either he was oblivious to it, or he was doing his hardest to deny it for as long as possible.

But she knew better. They were the last two people on this planet, and she'd be darned if she would just let humanity die out in this fashion.

* * *

"Do you like the food?"

"Yes, it's delicious. Thank you."

They ate in silence, the spot where a third plate used to sit now empty. It wasn't like Caius really joined them for supper. He was always disappearing, sometimes gone for days on end, before he would suddenly return and the three of them would have a meal together.

But now, the third member of their family had abandoned them.

"Noel," Yeul said, once she had finished eating. "Did Caius say anything to you before he left?"

The brunet stopped eating for a moment, looking up at her with piercing blue eyes. "That I should keep you safe, no matter what. It's my duty to guard you, and nothing else comes before that. And I promise you, Yeul, nothing ever will."

The blue-haired girl gave a soft smile. "I know."

Noel paused for a moment, a warm feeling rising inside of him at the curve of her lips. It wasn't that Yeul didn't smile, but that she didn't smile often, and it made him glad to see that she still had what to be happy about, more so that he was the cause of it.

"Good, I'm glad we have that straight," he pointed his finger at her and gave a roguish grin. "Because anything trying to get to you will have to get through me first."

She nodded her head, eyes crinkled warmly in a smile as she waited for him to finish eating. Then she asked if he would join her in gazing at the sky.

"There's not much to see, I don't think," the brunet replied, but agreed to humor her anyway. "Not since that fal'Cie took over at least."

"I think I found a spot where we can see some stars," Yeul replied, smiling playfully, hands behind her back.

"Well then, lead the way!"

The two walked a short distance, climbing up a hill until the surface leveled out. Noel sat down, leaning against one of the boulders scattered all over the place, and Yeul sat in his lap, leaning against his chest and sighing in contentment as his arms encircled her.

"Hm…I don't really see any stars," the brunet remarked, after a few minutes of searching the sky.

"Sure there are. You just need to know where to look," his companion responded, as she lifted a hand and pointed to a spot on the far-right. "Over there. I see one."

Noel's gaze followed her finger, until he spotted the small speck of light that hardly seemed like anything note-worthy.

"So that's a star, huh?" He mused. "Doesn't seem like much to write home about."

"One alone might not make a difference, but when you have thousands of them lighting up the sky, it's beautiful."

"Oh? And have you seen a sky like that?"

Yeul's face was expressionless as she lowered her hand. "No, but I did, once. No, more than once. I saw a sky like that thousands of times. I just don't remember it."

She felt the brunet tense underneath her. Clearly this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"Noel…"

He tightened his grip around her. "You'll see that sky again, someday. Once I find a way to get us out of here. I promise."

Yeul turned in his arms to face him. "Noel, I can't stop what's going to happen, no one can."

"Stop it!" He gripped her shoulders, staring at her in pain mixed with anger, before looking away. "We'll figure out a way to get through this. You won't—nothing will happen to you!"

She lifted a hand, stroking his cheek. "Noel, I don't want you to be alone."

"And I won't, because you'll be here with me."

Yeul gave a sad smile. She knew how stubborn the brunet could be, and he would deny her fate as long as possible. So instead of saying words, she cupped his face in her hands. Noel's eyes instantly locked on hers.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but decided against it, leaning up instead to kiss him. She heard the gasp of surprise as his arms froze in shock, but the seeress persisted, sitting up on her knees so she could cup his cheek with one hand, and run her fingers through his hair with her other.

"Y-Yeul!" Noel gasped, as she leaned her forehead against his, their breaths coming out heavily.

"We're the last two people alive, Noel," she whispered, before kissing him again. For a moment Noel's fingers dug into her shoulder blades in response, before he pulled her off him.

"I-I can't do this Yeul!" He looked away, eyes shutting tight almost in regret. "I'm your guardian now, since Caius left us, not some teenager fooling around."

"This isn't fooling around, Noel. I want to be with you, in every way possible."

"So you want me to defile you?" The brunet asked angrily, as Yeul drew back in surprise. "I won't do it! I'm supposed to keep you safe, guard you against any monsters! There's no way I'm going to…to take you like this!"

"You're not forcing me to do this, Noel. I want this, it's my decision."

"Well it's my decision too, and my answer is no."

Yeul bent her head, looking down in humiliation. "Am I not attractive to you, Noel?"

The brunet's eyes widened. "That—That has nothing to do with it! Look Yeul," he lifted her chin so they were both looking into each other's eyes. "Caius trusted me with your safety. And as the one to protect you, I can't also be the one to…to do this to you. Not now, at least. Maybe a few years down the line, once we get out of this hellhole; that is, if you don't meet someone else that you like first."

The blue-haired girl didn't respond, turning her head away instead, as she stared at the ground. Noel got up; shaking off any dirt from his pants, and began walking away. He turned back when he reached the slope of the hill, looking regretfully at the girl he was leaving behind.

"I'm sorry, Yeul," he said quietly, before beginning his descent.

The seeress's hands clenched in her lap, as she shook her head. He didn't get it; he didn't get it at all. Her best friend, her companion, the only person left in the world besides herself, was still living in this fantasy where everything would turn out happily ever after. She knew her fate, knew what was going to happen sooner rather than later, and if she didn't hurry, then Noel would be the last man alive, with nothing to live for, just an endless life of loneliness. And that loneliness…it would drive him mad.

Gathering her resolve, she stood up. One way or the other, the brunet would take her, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Noel sighed as he stood a distance away from ruins the seeress was meditating before. It had been two days since they'd held a decent conversation. It was mostly difficult for him, because he wanted to do anything that would make Yeul happy. On the other hand, what she was asking of him was ridiculous! He was here to protect her. It was his duty. If he did as she asked, he would be dishonoring himself and her as well. Surely she understood this already, and it angered him that she had tried anyway.

The brunet took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. Well, it was no use staying mad. He had made his position quite clear. He was sure Yeul wouldn't try something like that again. And it wasn't like he ruled it out completely. Just not when she was fifteen. When she was older, and they weren't on this gd-forsaken land, then it would be okay.

"Noel?"

Said teen looked up. The seeress still had her eyes closed.

"Is that you?"

The brunet cracked a grin. "Who else would it be?"

Yeul chuckled as she stood up, coming over to him. "I made something for you."

"Oh? And what's that? I don't remember it being my birthday."

The blue-haired girl smiled. "I was walking around yesterday, and I found these plants that make a sweet drink, so I made some."

"Really?" Noel grinned. "That's great, Yeul!"

"Here," she handed him a cup filled with a thick, light red liquid. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," the brunet smiled at her. He paused as he raised the cup to his lips, noticing the second one held in her hand.

"Something wrong, Noel?" the seeress tilted her head to the side.

"I was just thinking we should make a toast. It's not every day we get to drink something besides water you know."

"Okay, what should we toast to?"

"How about, a better future, one with plenty of people in it."

"Sounds good to me," Yeul agreed, as they clinked their glasses together.

Noel drank it down it one gulp, as Yeul took her time. He let out a happy sigh, smacking his lips together.

"Now that was delicious! I hope you find more of those plants again, I haven't had anything sweet in a long time!"

Yeul smiled as she sat down, leaning against a partially destroyed wall. The brunet followed suit.

"It's peaceful tonight, isn't it," the seeress commented, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is," Noel agreed, placing his hands behind his head, as he gazed at his companion. After a moment, he realized what he was doing, and quickly looked away. They sat there, together, a comfortable silence between them. Noel was beginning to find it harder and harder to keep his eyes off the girl beside him. For some reason, he was starting to notice all these little different things about her, such as the shine of her hair in the moonlight, the creamy whiteness of her skin, her small pink lips that had kissed him only two days ago—

The brunet shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Ridiculous. He shouldn't be thinking like this about her. He was her guardian; he wasn't allowed to have thoughts like these about the one he was protecting!

Yeul turned to look at him. "Is everything alright?"

It took Noel a moment to respond. "Yeah, everything's fine." He looked down at the empty cup in his hand to distract himself. "So what were those plants you found?"

The seeress looked up thoughtfully, giving Noel an excellent view of her neck. He followed its downward slope where it seemed to melt seamlessly into the curve of her breasts. He could just make them out, peaking from the slit in the center of her shirt, and he wanted to reach out and move the fabric aside…

"Noel?"

"Hmm..?"

Yeul set her cup down, coming to sit in front of him. Noel gazed at her, feeling himself heat up at their close proximity. He tried to keep his focus on her face, but found his eyes wandering against his will, trailing down her arms, and lingering on her chest…

The seeress gently took his hands in hers, placing them on her waist. Noel went rigid; a fierce inner battle forming inside, as she slowly slid them up to her breasts. He stared at her in shock, but the blue-haired girl shook her head.

"I want to be with you, Noel," she raised his hands to her face. "Do you understand?"

The brunet shut his eyes for a moment, the sweat shining on his skin. What was wrong with him, why was he suddenly unable to muster any amount of self-control? His eyes snapped open, as he looked at the cup on the ground beside him.

"Did…was there something in my drink?"

"This is the only way I could convince you. You're too stubborn for words, Noel," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeul…" he meant for it to come out as a shout of anger, but could only muster a breathless gasp as her hands reached behind his neck and untied the necklace he was wearing. It fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Please," she said softly.

"It's…it's dishonorable…"

"Honor be darned," she replied. "You have my permission."

Noel struggled for a moment. He pulled back, holding either side of her face in his hands. "You're sure about this? Have you thought this through at all?"

"Yes. This is what I want."

"Okay then."

It was like the floodgates had opened. Noel pulled her in for a kiss, as Yeul wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands brought her closer as they threaded through her hair, removing the headpiece that she wore, and letting it skid across the ground. They then began to work on the necklaces she wore around her neck, unclasping each one and throwing it aside.

Yeul found the hem of his shirt, breaking away for a moment to pull it over his head. His chest now exposed, the seeress began kissing the bare flesh, as Noel sighed and moaned in pleasure. Pushing him down for more surface area, she continued for only a few minutes before the brunet brought her face up to his.

"I want to pleasure you also," he whispered, lust filling his gaze as he held her face between his hands.

A moment later he was kissing her so passionately the seeress had to hold onto his shoulders to steady herself. She opened her mouth for him without prompt, as Noel took the opportunity to explore her oral cavity.

They pulled apart a few moments later, gasping for breath, foreheads pressed together, the air between them charged with want. Noel ran his hands down her arms, removing the metal braces on each one as he went along. At her wrists, he pulled off her bracelets, each one falling to the ground with a clatter. He intertwined their fingers together, but it wasn't enough, she still wasn't close enough. The fabric of her shirt grated against his flesh, causing irritation to flare up as he all but tried to rip it off. Fingers trailing up her back, he unhooked her bra, removing it as well.

Pressed tightly against him, Yeul began to work on removing the leather cord wound around his right arm, as Noel slipped his hands into her skirt, while trailing kisses down her neck, her shoulder, and moving onto her chest. With a soft snap the cord came loose, and she removed it, letting it fall on the ground. Next she unbuckled his belt, as Noel's hands dug deeper into her skirt. After a few tries he managed to remove the pelt hanging from it, and then unwrap the fabric from around her waist, before his hands slid down her legs to remove her boots.

"You work faster than I do, Noel," Yeul muttered, as she pushed him back again, her hair spilling forward in blue rivers as she lay on top of him.

"I have more things on than you do," the brunet replied with a light smile, his hands on her waist. "But I can help if you want."

"No, I want to be the one to take everything off you," the seeress answered coyly, as she removed the bracer on his left arm, before kissing him again.

Noel's arms gripped her waist, gently massaging the muscles of her lower back, before reaching down her undergarments to fondle her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as they broke for air, his hands trailing back up the curve of her spine.

"I'm yours," Yeul corrected simply.

"You're mine, huh?" Noel raised himself up into a sitting position, adjusting the teen on his lap. He pushed back the hair framing her face, before the overwhelming desire for her made it difficult to say anything else until he had kissed her again, and the space between them became non-existent. "Well then, I think it's only fair if I were to tell you that I'm yours as well. But I think you knew that already. After all, I knew what I was getting myself into when I fought Caius." He trailed a hand down her arm, eyes taking in her chest glistening with sweat. "Or at least, I thought I did."

"You should be careful not to underestimate anyone, Noel," the seeress answered, as she unzipped his fly, pulling his pants off.

The brunet gave a chuckle, as the blue-haired teen looked inquiringly at him. "You're right, I shouldn't have underestimated you." His face grew serious as Yeul removed his shoes. He pushed her gently to the ground, hovering dominantly above her, as she looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Who would've thought you'd be capable of slipping me something just to get your way."

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

"No," the brunet shook his head. "I'm…happy. Happy just to be here like this with you."

Yeul reached out, bringing his head closer to hers and smashing her lips against his. For a few minutes they rolled on the ground, breaking their passionate embrace only for oxygen, before continuing on with fervor. Sand and dust stuck to their sweat-soaked skin, as they came to a stop, with Noel dominating once more, as he trailed kisses down her body, Yeul sighing and gasping in pleasure at his talented hands.

"Noel…" the seeress moaned, as the brunet continued to pleasure her. She found one of his hands and laced her fingers through his.

"Are you ready for me, Yeul?" He asked, as he kissed her neck.

"I'm ready," she answered, as she tightened her grip on their interlocked fingers.

"Okay then, here I go."

* * *

"Are you okay, Yeul? Does anything hurt?" Noel asked, later, once they had caught their breaths.

"No, I feel fine," the seeress answered with a smile.

"Good," he laid down beside her, gathering her up in his arms.

"Noel," she called softly, a few moments later.

"Hmm…?" He opened his blue eyes to see her watching him.

She raised her right arm, placing it gently on his cheek. The brunet closed his eyes once more to her soft touch, feeling more calm and relaxed than he had in a very long time. He placed his hand over hers.

"Don't worry Yeul, everything will turn out okay. Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

The seeress couldn't help herself as she brought their faces closer together and kissed him once more. Long, hard, passionate.

"What was that for?" Noel asked curiously, when she finally pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to say goodbye to you, Noel," she answered honestly.

The brunet's eyes widened, a tint of fear coloring their blue depth. "Which is why we won't, right, Yeul?"

She shook her head. "No, for now we won't."

"And later on?"

"We'll see what the future holds for us."

"I can't…I can't lose you, Yeul," he whispered, his expression pained at the thought.

"Don't worry, Noel. The future is always changing. Even if my time does come, we'll meet again."

The brunet looked at her tremulously. The blue-haired teen gave a soft smile, as she embraced him. Noel wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Thank you, Noel," she whispered softly.

"What for?" He asked quietly.

There was a pause before she answered. "For everything."

He pulled back just enough so he could see her face. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them aside and away from his eyes. He caught her hand as she trailed it down his face, pressing it into his cheek.

"We should get some sleep," he said, opening his eyes a few moments later.

She didn't answer, only smiled, as he drew her closer to him.

"You mean the world to me, Yeul," he whispered, before closing his eyes.

The words warmed her, and she almost cried from the happiness they brought her. Instead though, she laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes as well.

"Sweet dreams, Noel."

_End._

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

i hope they were in character. Yeul always struck me as the type who, though quiet and reserved, knew how to get her way when it mattered. This story was originally supposed to go very differently, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

Sorry for not going into detail with their actions...i didn't want to put an 'm' rating on it, though if you think that it still needs one, i'll change it. it's my first time writing something like this, so i'm sorry if it came off as awkward. i tried my best. oh, and Noel is totally the type to announce his actions before doing it XD

i was inspired to write this by two things: 1) the lack of Noel x Yeul fanfics on this site & 2) the author Dawn Destiny who wrote a bunch of fics for them. i figured if one person could churn out close to half the fics on this site for them, i could contribute something as well to those who ship Noel x Yeul as their OTP.

well, please review, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
